This invention concerns a vehicle rear view mirror.
Many forms of rear view mirrors are already known. In general, known rear view mirrors suffer from the same disadvantage, namely that they give the vehicle driver an inadequate field of view resulting in the creation of "blind spots" or areas into which the vehicle driver cannot see. Attempts have been made to correct this deficiency by the provision of convex mirrors, a combination of convex and planar mirrors, or of two or more mirrors positioned so as to provide different fields of view. Although such mirror arrangements may increase the field of view available to the vehicle driver, they have one or more equally serious disadvantages, such as distorted vision, crossed fields of view in different reflecting surfaces and increased projection from the vehicle in the case of exterior rear view mirrors.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle rear view mirror which does not suffer from the above-discussed disadvantages.